


死亡幻觉

by MadMirror



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这是一辆越野车。</p>
            </blockquote>





	死亡幻觉

感觉到被玛吉纳拉住的时候，卡尔扭头就跟着他朝树林深处走去，手腕几乎要从对方汗湿的掌心滑脱。

走到一片安静的阴影处，玛吉纳把双刀丢在地上，环住卡尔的脖子，嘴唇贴上去。他们在黑暗的树林中紧紧相拥。“队友不在？”玛吉纳亲吻着卡尔低声询问，轻轻捏了一下他的腰。

怀里的人明显地颤抖了一下，含糊地低声回答：“当然，今晚他们也不会来这儿……”剩下的话语消失在夏夜湿黏的空气中。

他们一时谁也说不出话来。舌头纠缠着，像两尾濒死的鱼，没人会在意周围是否还有氧气，需要的只是对方口腔里那一点点湿润。玛吉纳已经把手伸进了卡尔的长袍在乱摸，被一把按住。

“……孩子，别着急。我们的军队也需要休息。”

是的，休息，这个词在玛吉纳的脑海里一闪而过。他太累了，战争让他精疲力竭，尤其是当自己的爱人身处敌方的时候。他无数次地幻想过卡尔倒在自己刀下的场景，浑身是血，奄奄一息，痛苦让他美丽的面容扭曲却说不出话来。而自己面无表情地拽着他漂亮的金发在地上拖行，白色的长袍磨破了，裸露的皮肤上血迹斑斑，在粗糙不平的地面上留下一道断断续续的红色痕迹……

他真的能做到吗？

幻想的场景越清晰，他就越想念卡尔。而现在卡尔就在这里，玛吉纳反而觉得，他从未如此想念他。

“你弄痛我了。”卡尔努力冷静地指出，试图挣脱玛吉纳紧扣着他的手臂。这象征性的反抗并没有起到什么作用，玛吉纳利索地解开卡尔的长袍，然后跪下去，在把还没完全勃起的性器含进嘴里之前，抬头对他的爱人露出一个讥诮的微笑。“你这个性冷淡的老东西。”他说。

然后卡尔长长地呼出一口气，抓住了玛吉纳的双肩。他拿这家伙没办法。

卡尔感到他敏感的顶端戳到了柔软的喉咙深处，让他一瞬间担心对方会不会觉得不适。这担心当然是多余的，灵巧的舌头舔舐着他，让他几秒钟就硬得不能再硬。玛吉纳吞吐着那根滚烫的阴茎，用手握住无法含进去的部分上下滑动，不时爱抚着下面两颗有些发凉的球体，灵巧的舌头和着唾液在口腔里翻搅，让卡尔的双腿一阵阵发软。他很快尝到了顶端溢出咸味的透明粘液，毫不介意地把它们吞了下去，并且开始吮吸它，就像对付那些坚硬会融化的甜味食品。卡尔感觉到一种柔软的压力，涨潮般涌上的快感让他颤抖着更紧地抓住对方的肩膀，并忍不住低头看他——玛吉纳正含着他的东西，抬起头盯着他的眼睛，眼里满是狡黠而狂热的光芒。他爱这个画面。

玛吉纳把那根沾满唾液滑溜溜的阴茎吐了出来。再微小的夜风，此刻对于卡尔来说都无比清晰，空气流过都像一只手在抚摸，然后玛吉纳的右手覆盖上去，套弄着它，手指不时滑过敏感的顶端。卡尔倒吸一口冷气差点叫出声，但是他把声音吞回去，取而代之，他不耐烦地捏住玛吉纳的下巴，把自己再次送进他嘴里，然后捧住他的头开始前后挺动。

这一切仿佛不受控制，卡尔感觉自己顶进了玛吉纳的喉咙，柔软而火热的挤压感包裹着他。大概没有哪个男人不喜欢被口交，这种一般来说只有一方能获得快感的行为，可以是温和的调情，也可以如同施虐，毫无疑问，后者带来更多征服的愉悦。

玛吉纳知道卡尔快高潮了。他感觉对方的动作越来越快，最后他的头被用力按下去，阴茎在他嘴里跳动了几下，一股温热的液体涌出来，灌进了喉咙，甚至有一些溢出了嘴角。他耐心地含着卡尔直到他射完，然后把那些东西吞了下去。味道不算太糟，他舔着嘴唇想。

卡尔的双手按住对方的肩膀，他几乎站不稳了。玛吉纳站起身来，一手环住卡尔的腰，让他靠在自己身上。他若有所思地摸摸自己的衣领——一些溢出的精液滴落在上面，“看来我们确实挺长时间没见面了，不是吗？”

卡尔没有听他说话，他沉浸在高潮过后的虚脱和晕眩中，身体还在一阵阵轻微地抽搐。因此当玛吉纳褪下他的长袍丢在地上，然后把他放倒在地上的衣服里时，他只是半睁双眼，懒洋洋地看着他。玛吉纳的指尖抚过卡尔的脸颊，那只手上挂满了乱七八糟黏糊糊的液体混合物，在对方脸上留下一道闪亮的蜗牛爬过般的痕迹，然后他捏住卡尔的下巴，带着他的味道用力吻了他。

卡尔已经记不清有多少人吻过他，以及他们长什么样子，但这并不代表他在这一刻也会不为所动。 它如此真实——燥热的夏夜，闪烁的星空，年轻战士令人窒息的怀抱，他的嘴唇，他的手指，他充满狂热情欲的眼睛，他的跳动的心。卡尔享受这一切，这令他在漫长岁月中不会变成一个厌倦生活的魔法机器。他试图扯掉玛吉纳的衣服，他喜欢这年轻人的身体，强壮，优美，一个真正的战士。玛吉纳显然更着急，他忙乱中差点把裤子甩到远处，惹得他年长的爱人发出一声嘲讽的笑。

长期握持武器而磨出硬茧的手指沿着卡尔颈部的线条滑下去，停留在还微微起伏着的胸口。随之而来的一声毫不压抑的高声呻吟并不全是因为玛吉纳用力掐了一下卡尔敏感的乳尖，而且他咬住了藏在金发里的尖耳朵，然后用舌头色情地舔过去。卡尔感觉自己的耳朵被柔软潮湿的肉块和黏腻的水声堵住，灼热的呼吸喷在耳畔，这刺激像电击一样传遍全身，他刚射完还没完全软下去的阴茎又硬起来了。他希望发生一些事情，一些有足够冲击力的事情，以缓解这炽热的欲望。

而在卡尔沉迷于玛吉纳的调情毫无防备的时候，对方已经继续进攻了，沾满粘液的湿乎乎的手指沿着卡尔的腹部一路向下，爬上大腿，绕过挺立的性器，钻进臀缝，直接没入了他的身体。突如其来的刺激让卡尔猛抽一口气，呻吟着仰起了头。但他已经等不及了。“快点……我要你。”他刻意压低声线，用他最沙哑魅惑的声音要求着。

玛吉纳的手指在卡尔身体里不紧不慢地搅动，不时发出粘腻令人难以忍受的水声，他俯视着他，挑了挑眉，“我还以为你从来不为任何事着急呢？”

“不是现在。”卡尔双手环住他的脖子，嘴唇贴上去，在跳动的血管处挑衅地咬了一口。

如果现在不是深夜，天辉和夜魇的军队不是正在各自暂作休整，他们肯定会被发现的。玛吉纳简直有些脸红，卡尔完全不是会觉得羞耻的那类人，他叫得大概双方基地都能听到。他一把抓住卡尔的头发，想象着自己在战场上拖着他的尸体的样子，奇怪，这让他更兴奋了。

玛吉纳对此感到了一丝不安，然而很快就被抛之脑后——他太热了太湿了太紧了。他想为之前那句有关性冷淡的言论向卡尔道歉，因为无论他们搞过多少次，玛吉纳每次都觉得这个几千岁的魔法师简放荡得令人难以置信。插入的那一刻，他没有感到任何阻碍，因为卡尔已经在他的挑逗下湿得一塌糊涂，松软湿滑的穴口把他的阴茎整个吞进去，然后温热的内部紧紧咬住它。他像个熟透的水果，甜美，多汁，充满热情，完美无瑕，空气里都充满了他诱人的气味。年轻的英雄一激动差点当场缴械，谢天谢地，还好他忍住了。

但他无法忍住接下来的动作。他把卡尔的双腿抬起来放在肩膀上，亲吻着白皙的大腿内侧，有节奏地撞击着敏感的内部。“卡尔……你简直太美妙了。我真羡慕这几千年来每个干过你的人……或者其他东西。”

卡尔仿佛没听到这句有点羞辱意味的话，他闭着眼睛，面色潮红，随着对方有力的动作而大声呻吟。玛吉纳喘息着抚摸卡尔的脸，俯身下去想要亲吻他眼角的泪水，却因为这个动作不慎从他体内滑脱出来。他笑了笑，拍拍卡尔的脸颊。“转过去，趴下。”

卡尔睁开眼睛，他照做了，四肢着地地趴着，玛吉纳从身后抓住他的腰，再一次填满了他。重新获得充实感，而且更加深入，这让卡尔手脚发软，眼前一片模糊，不由自主地收缩着后穴。玛吉纳很满意这种效果，他可以清楚地看到他们相连的部位，每一次抽插都带出一片亮晶晶的粘液，沿着卡尔发抖的大腿内侧流下去，他忍不住低头去舔卡尔背上的汗水。小麦色和牛奶白的肌肤紧贴在一起摩擦着，淫靡的声音在寂静的夜里格外清晰，不过，魔法师一刻没有停止过的浪叫多少盖住了交合的肉体撞击声。体内最敏感的一点被反复顶到，他仰着头放纵地叫喊着，唾液从嘴角流下来，泪水溢出眼眶，不时由于难耐的快感而无法支撑身体——他的肩膀抵在了地面上，脸贴着柔软的草地，纤细而有力的腰肢弯成一个更加诱人的弧度。玛吉纳觉得这真是可爱得不得了。

他一把拽住卡尔凌乱地贴在身上的金发，向后拉着强迫他仰起头来，就像拉着马的缰绳那样狠狠地干他，不时捏一把他高高翘起的漂亮的屁股。卡尔努力抬起上身，充血肿胀的阴茎随着玛吉纳的撞击在空中摇晃，他用手肘支撑身体，另一只手伸下去抚慰着自己，玛吉纳的右手覆上了他的，帮他一起套弄着那个滚烫的器官。欲望的气味浓得令人发狂，他们都如此接近高潮的边缘，玛吉纳加快了冲刺的速度，感觉卡尔灼热的甬道也在一阵阵绞紧，让他爽得头皮发麻。但他觉得还差点什么，还不到那个时候。他更加用力地扯住他的头发，这让卡尔感到一阵刺痛，忍不住尖叫起来。

“快点，用力点……我要射了，再快点……啊……玛吉纳……”

没错，就是这个。卡尔意乱情迷地叫着青年的名字，玛吉纳觉得这大概是祈求者最厉害的咒语——他的血液好像都燃烧起来了，双腿一阵发酸，咬着牙又快速用力抽插了几下，最后他把自己埋在他的最深处，射在了里面。滚烫的精液喷涌而出，灌满了被插得红肿的后穴，卡尔也被最后几下要命的顶弄搞得颤抖着射在了自己手里，他的双腿支撑不住身体，软倒在地上，眼前一片血雾。玛吉纳顺势压在了他背上，双手搂住他，嘴唇贴着满是汗水的后颈。

他们完全不想动弹。精液的气味有点像血，玛吉纳恍惚中又看到了他幻想的场景，卡尔浑身是血地躺着——跟现在其实也差不多，除了他们身上的液体是汗水、唾液和精液混合在一起，黏糊糊地沾满全身。再加上闷热的天气，令人十分不爽，但玛吉纳懒得移动分毫，他宁可贴在卡尔背上听他的心跳声。卡尔更加不想动，他射了两次，永生魔法并不能让他在激烈运动之后还精神十足。

过了一会，玛吉纳撑起身体，软掉的阴茎已经滑落出来了，一大股精液从卡尔的后穴涌出，沿着大腿流淌下来。他在卡尔身边躺下，把他搂进怀里。两个人都感觉有些虚脱，特别是远离遗迹的卡尔，他闭着眼睛喘息着，金发凌乱地粘在额头上，玛吉纳用手把它们梳理平顺。

繁星透过树林的缝隙瞧着他们，夜已经很深了。万籁俱寂之中，他们也静静地相拥着躺在一起，在汗水和心跳中凝视彼此。

“也许你无法理解，”当呼吸渐渐平稳下来后，玛吉纳说，“但对我来说，人的一生太短了。尤其是，当我想到……这让我非常痛苦。”

他闭上眼睛，微不可闻地叹了口气。

卡尔静静地望着他，他不能说什么，因为他确实无法理解，但有一种更加无法理解的情绪让他也开始不安。他抱住玛吉纳，亲吻他的额头，试图安抚他，这时他更加深刻地意识到对方确实只是个孩子。这让他在高潮过后的倦怠中感觉孤独。

“有时候，我希望你杀死我，但更多时候我想要杀死你。”

“从一开始，我就已经失去你了。”

玛吉纳低声自言自语着，突然凑过去又吻了卡尔，用尽力气，满怀绝望，甚至用上了牙齿。疼痛让不朽者皱了皱眉，却没有推开玛吉纳，只是更紧地抱住对方，热烈地回应他的吻。他知道，除了死亡，任何东西都安慰不了一颗惧怕时间的心。

而那将是很久以后了。

THE END


End file.
